Motorized wheels can be used in a variety of devices. Typically motors are controlled through inputs received from input devices, such as levers, switches, and buttons that are electronically connected to the motor. Typically these connections are direct, such that electrical wires connect the input devices to the electric motor.
Motorized wheels can be found on scooters, bicycles, powered skateboards, and/or other devices adapted for transportation purposes.
Transportation devices that have been traditionally designed to be propelled under human power can not be configured to allow control of a motor through the use of direct connections between input devices and the motor. For example, skateboards are typically stood upon by the user with propelling force required to move the skateboard usually coming from the rider having one foot on the deck of the skateboard and another pushing off from the ground.
Summary In one aspect, a controller for a motorized wheel is described. The controller can include a housing. The housing can be configured to be held in the hand of an operator of the motorized wheel. The controller can include an input device. The input device can be disposed on the housing. The input device can be configured to receive inputs from the user. The inputs can be associated with the operation of the motorized wheel.
The controller can include a transmitter. The transmitter can be configured to transmit instructions from the handheld controller to the motorized wheel. The instructions can include operation information associated with the inputs received at the input device.
The housing can include a main portion. The main portion can have a handgrip between a first end and a second end. The housing can include a tail portion. The tail portion can have a first end attached to the first end of the main portion and a second end directed substantially toward the second end of the main portion. The tail portion can be biased toward the main portion to form an attachment mechanism by the main portion in cooperation with the tail portion. The attachment mechanism can be configured to attach the housing to a remote surface. The remote surface can be a deck of a powered skateboard.
The attachment mechanism of the handheld device can include a substantially ovular inner surface formed by the main portion and the tail portion. The attachment mechanism can include a gap between the second end of the main portion and the second end of the tail portion. The gap between the second end of the main portion and the second end of the tail portion can be configured to receive a support such that the handheld device is supported by the support.
The input device can include one or more of a button, a slider, a wheel, a sensor, a touchscreen, a gesture sensing device, or the like.
The controller can include a receiver. The receiver can be configured to receive information associated with the operation of the motorized wheel. The received information can be associated with a charge level of a battery used to power the motorized wheel. The receiver can be a Bluetooth receiver.
The housing can include a display unit. The display unit can be configured to display information associated with the operation of the motorized wheel. The information can be received from a mobile computing device. The display unit can be configured to display the information received from the mobile computing device.
The information received from the mobile computing device can be navigation information. The display device can be configured to present navigation information to the user.
The controller can include a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) signal receiver disposed within the housing. The GNSS signal receiver can be configured to receive geolocation signals from at least one GNSS satellite. The controller can include a computer processor. The computer processor can be configured to perform one or more operations. The one or more operations can include receiving geographic destination information from a mobile computing device. The operations can include determining a current location based on the received geolocation signals. The operations can include determining a route based on an electronic map from the current location to the geographic destination. Presentation, on the display device, of route information to the user can be facilitated. The route information can be associated with the determined route.
In one aspect, a method of controlling a motorized wheel is described. The method can include receiving, at an input device of a handheld controller, from a user of a motorized wheel, instructions associated with the operation of the motorized wheel. The operations can include transmitting, from the handheld controller to the motorized wheel, operation information associated with the inputs received from the user of the motorized wheel.
Information associated with a charge level of a battery used to power the motorized wheel can be received through a receiver at the handheld controller.
A graphical representation of the charge level the battery can be displayed through a display device at the handheld controller.
Navigation signals can be received from a mobile computing device. The navigation signals can include navigation information. A graphical representation of the navigation information can be presented to the user through the display.
In another aspect, a system for controlling the operation of a motorized wheel is described. The system can comprise a controller. The controller can be in electrical connection with a motor. The controller can be configured to control the operation of the motor. The controller can be configured to control the speed at which the motor rotates. The controller can be configured to control the rate at which the motor accelerates and decelerates.
The system can comprise a handheld device. The handheld device can host the controller. The handheld device can be configured to receive inputs associated with the operation of the motor. The handheld device can be configured to transmit instructions corresponding to the received inputs to the controller to control the operation of the motor. The handheld device can be configured to transmit instruction via a wireless communication medium.
The handheld device can comprise a main portion having a first end and a second end. The handheld device can comprise a handgrip between the first end and the second end. The handheld device can comprise a tail portion having a first end and a second end. The first end of the tail portion can be attached to a first end of the handgrip portion. The second end of the tail portion can be directed substantially toward the second end of the main portion. The tail portion can be biased toward the main portion. The bias of the tail portion can be configured to form an attachment mechanism by the main portion in cooperation with the tail portion. The attachment mechanism can be adapted for attaching to a remote surface.
The attachment mechanism of the handheld device can have a substantially ovular inner surface. The handheld device can include a gap between the second end of the main portion and the second end of the tail portion. The gap between the second end of the main portion and the second end of the tail portion can be configured to receive a support. For example, the gap between the second end of the main portion and the second end of the tail portion can be configured to receive an edge of a skateboard deck, a pocket, a bag strap, a truck portion of a skateboard, and/or other support. The handheld device can be supported by the support.
The handheld device can comprise one or more input devices. The one or more input devices can be configured to receive inputs from a user of the handheld device. The handheld device can comprise a transmitter. The transmitter can be a wireless transmitter. The wireless transmitter can be configured to transmit radio frequency signals. The transmitter can be configured to transmit instructions to the controller for controlling the motorized wheel. The transmitted instructions can correspond to the inputs received through the input devices of the handheld device. Each of the one or more input devices can include one or more of a button, a slider, a wheel, a sensor, and/or other input devices.
The handheld device can include a receiver. The receiver can be a wireless receiver. The wireless receiver can be configured to receive radio-frequency signals. The radio-frequency signals can be Bluetooth signals. The receiver can be configured to receive information associated with the operation of the motorized wheel from the control unit for the motorized wheel. For example, where the motor for the motorized wheel is an electrical motor, the received information can be associated with a charge level of a battery used to power the electric motor. The handheld device can include a display unit. The display unit can be configured to display information associated with the operation of the motorized wheel. The display unit can be configured to display a charge level of the battery used to provide power to the electric motor of the motorized wheel.
The handheld device can include a transceiver configured to communicate with external devices. The transceiver can be configured to transmit and/or receive radio-frequency signals. The transceiver can be configured to transmit and/or receive Bluetooth signals.
The details of one or more variations of the subject matter described herein are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages of the subject matter described herein will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims. While certain features of the currently disclosed subject matter are described for illustrative purposes, it should be readily understood that such features are not intended to be limiting. The claims that follow this disclosure are intended to define the scope of the protected subject matter.
When practical, similar reference numbers denote similar structures, features, or elements.